


Vampire

by FlowersAndLace



Series: Les Misérables/The Vampires [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), M/M, Prompt Fic, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Les Misérables Kinkmeme prompt.  Enjolras is a vampire, Grantaire his lover. They just have to pretend unrequited feelings for Grantaire´s safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

_The menacing majesty of Enjolras disarmed and motionless, appeared to oppress this tumult, and this young man, haughty, bloody, and charming, who alone had not a wound, who was as indifferent as an invulnerable being, seemed, by the authority of his tranquil glance, to constrain this sinister rabble to kill him respectfully. His beauty, at that moment augmented by his pride, was resplendent, and he was fresh and rosy after the fearful four and twenty hours which had just elapsed, as though he could no more be fatigued than wounded._

_Chapter XXIII. Orestes Fasting and Pylades Drunk_

_  
_

He didn't look like a man. Dressed in rich red jacket,  blond and beautiful, he had literally _rosy_ glow in his skin.  And that blue of his eyes...   That beauty cried flowery splendor of Jehan´s poetry. 

They pretended to everyone else, of course.

Harsh words from Enjolras, unrequited love from Grantaire.  Not even Combeferre, Enjolras´s best friend, knew Enjolras´s true nature or their relationship. 

There was no pain, no mesmerism and bending of wills. 

\---

Grantaire loved to paint Enjolras.

He loved how the rich colors could finally do justice to his love´s beauty.  

"I don´t want you to be at the barricade tomorrow."

Grantaire turned his head and smiled. "You said that everyone bitten by the vampire becomes a vampire after death. I´ll just rise from my grave. "

"You have  also drunk _my_ blood. That will make you rise as a _half_ -vampire."

"All the better." Grantaire cleansed his hands to the cloth.  "You don´t need to feed from  anyone else and then stake or decapitate the body."

They both knew that Enjolras hated killing. 

"Do you want to die, then?"

"No."

"Then stay away."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
